The Ice Cream Parlor
by Clouds.x.Stars
Summary: [oneshot] Not even a visit to the ice cream parlor is easy anymore...[oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, I'm sure I couldn't resist making it a beautiful yaoi anime/manga.  
_

---------------------------

"Wow! Hey, Al, look at all the flavors!"

The oldest of the Elric brothers had his hands and face pressed against the glass barrier, examining each colourful flavor of delicious ice cream.

"Remember when we were kids? You'd always get the flavor I got, it was so cute. Oh, and this one time I remember you dropped your cone. Wouldn't stop crying about it 'till I gave you mine."

A huge smile graced his features, honey eyes now on his younger brother. They shawn happily as he looked back on all the memories, each just as precious as the last.

"Did that really happen? I don't remember that at all."

As Edward ordered his triple scoop cone, Al sat at one of the tables, enduring the strange and confused looks he received. He was too used to the looks and comments by not to really care.

"Don't you think you're a little small to be ordering such a big cone?"

No sooner had the words dripped from the man's lips had Ed's smile vanished, eyes narrowed into a fiery glare. No doubt there'd be trouble ahead.

"Who're you calling so short that not even a microscope could see!"

The man appeared surprised at the sudden outburst but offered Ed his cone none the less. It was then his younger brother stood, trying to calm him.

"Take it easy, big brother, he never said anything like that!"

Edward continued to protest and make a scene even as he grabbed the cone from the man's hand. It was held in his auto mailed arm, which was now exposed quite a bit. All around he received curious glances of his own.

"Hey, aren't you that famed Full Metal Alchemist guy?"

The man pointed at Al, who immediately shook his head and sweat dropped. All too often they confused them, but all the same Ed was quite insulted.

"No sir, my older brother is the Full Metal Alchemist, not me," Alphonse replied sheepishly, looking around him. A crowd had gathered, poking and prodding at his armor while asking strange questions.

"Older brother? Who, that pipsqueak?"

Once again Edward went on a rampage, shouting and screaming. So he was just a tad sensitive about his size, so what?

"Brother, please calm down. He didn't mean it. I'm sorry, he's just a little sensitive about his uhm...size."

This, however, didn't seem to calm the vertically challenged teen. As he continued to snarl, Alphonse grabbed his arm and started dragging him out, not wanting to cause any more trouble. So much for a peaceful rest stop.

"Hey, Al, let me go! Let me show him what this pipsqueak can do!"

The younger brother only tightened his grip, continuing to drag the enraged Edward. Instead of spitting insults now, he swallowed them along with his frozen delight, only giving muffled mumbles here and there. Alphonse chuckled at the mumbles, finding it all quite amusing. Despite how much trouble Edward's arguments about his size got them in to, he loved his brother none the less.

"Come on, brother. We have to catch our train! We can't miss it like last time."

Edward seemed a bit alarmed at this but started to run towards the station none the less, turning it into a sort of race as Alphonse ran along side him.

"Race you there, Al! Whoever wins gets the window seat!"

**-------------------------------**

**A/N:** _Wow, it's been so long since I've posted anything on here! I'm known for my Yuugiou obsession, but I like Full Metal Alchemist just as much, just incase you didn't know. This is my first shot at one, though, so be easy on the comments, mhm'kay? Alas, my attempt at making it funny went down the drain. Either way I'm still proud of it. The idea for the whole one-shot started out as me wanting Sara to choose a setting. Then I wanted ice cream, so I put two and two together. That is how the ice cream parlor setting was made._

_The magical purple button would love to hear your opinion...  
_


End file.
